Indirectly
by Amakurikara
Summary: For once, the alien woman chose both Rodney McKay and John Sheppard. NOT a threesome.


Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis does not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis does not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes. They belong to MGM and Sony and all them peoples. So enjoy!

Summary: A mission where the lovely alien woman wants Sheppard and McKay.

Umm…this will NOT be a threesome. Just something funny that ran through my mind a couple of days ago. It isn't a threesome, like I said, and also, it is not John/Rodney slash, however, if you feel that it can be taken that way, then more power to you. It's just a friendship fic. This is also my first story ever, just so you know. Any mistakes made are mine and I apologize for them.

"Offworld activation! … Receiving Colonel Sheppard's IDC, ma'am." The technician at the gate announced.

"Lower the shield." Dr. Elizabeth Weir ordered. She watched as her flagship team stepped through the gate. They were on time, not injured, and looked pretty cheerful…what was the world coming to? Was it the apocalypse?

"Colonel Sheppard, I trust everything went well?" She asked. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeah, everything went according to plan. No wraith, no angry natives, no secret technology being hidden from us, they were willing to share their crops with us…an easy mission."

"Well, that's good to hear." Elizabeth said sounding pleased.

"It freaked me out." John said in response. "It was TOO easy. The natives were TOO friendly. I don't like it when things go according to plan. That means that on our next mission, we're going to be captured by either the wraith or some other crazy group out there and be tortured."

Dr. Weir smiled. Yeah, he was paranoid. Well, at least it seemed as if they had new allies. That was always good.

"We'll debrief in one hour. Report to the infirmary for your post-mission exams." And with that, they dispersed.

One hour later found them in the debriefing room, waiting for Elizabeth to start it.

"So tell me what happened out there." She said. The four looked at each other and Teyla began.

"The inhabitants of this world were quite friendly and very eager to strike an alliance with us. They had a bountiful harvest, and they were willing to share their food in exchange for medicines and protection from the wraith. The leader of the people was a man named Pecot."

"His daughter was hot." John broke in. Rodney rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Captain Kirk'. Teyla looked slightly amused and Ronon looked unreadable as always. Teyla continued as if the interruption had never occurred.

Two hours after the debriefing was finished, the team headed to the mess hall, intent on getting a hot meal. Once they had done so, they located a table near one of the windows and sat down. They started talking about the mission.

"You slept with her, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question. John spared Rodney a glance from his food.

"You slept with her too." John said. Rodney sputtered.

"Hey, she came on to me! What was I supposed to do, turn her down? What if she went complaining to Daddy and he decided he wanted nothing to do with us? Break off all talks of trade right then and there? I decided it was best if I took one for the team, that's all." Rodney stated. "You just slept with her so you can keep up your Kirk ways and have an alien babe on every planet. I wonder what's going to happen to you when we go to a world where there are no women?"

"Are you suggesting I'd sleep with a guy just so I can say I've slept with an alien on every planet?"

"You slept with me."

"What?! Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Well, indirectly, of course. You and I both slept with the same woman, therefore, indirectly, we've had sex."

…………

"McKay…I'm beginning to question your sanity."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed my first story! Kind of a crappy ending, I know, but I didn't know what else to do, lol. So please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
